Little Angel
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: What if it wasn't Amelia that stopped Sam from hunting and searching for a way to get Dean out? But another girl?
1. Chapter 1

A little cuteness. Papa!Sam. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Dean," Sam said shaking his head, "Please, just wait a minute. I'll explain everything."

Growling softly I crossed my arms and waited. Sam said he had a good excuse for not trying to get me out. I know we said we wouldn't try to get the other back when they died, but to have him actually listen kind of hurt.

The drive took awhile and I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as he drove. Where the hell was he taking me and what did this have to do with him not trying to save me?

"Dean," Sam said sighing, "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" I almost growled out.

Instead of saying something Sam climbed out of the car and started towards the door. He barely got a few steps out before the door was thrown open and a little girl, no older then three, ran out.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled throwing herself into Sam's arms

"Leyna," Sam said holding the girl to his chest, "I missed you today."

"Miss you too."

I stared at the two in shock as they talked. Or, the girl, Leyna, talked and Sam, though I didn't know how he understood what she was saying. So, this is what Sam had been doing.

"Leyna," a teenage girl said running out of the house, "You know you shouldn't run out of house without someone with you."

"Sorrys, Sara" Leyna said with that puppy-dog pout that I only thought Sam could do.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. Wait for your Dad to come to the door and then wait for me to open it. Okay?"

"Okays."

Sara smiled softly at Leyna before looking up at Sam. Almost instantly a light blush came to her cheeks. Seemed like the baby-sitter had a bit of a crush on my little brother.

"Sara," Sam said smiling, "This is my older brother Dean. Dean, this is Leyna's sitter and my daughter, Leyna."

I continued to stare at Sam like he was insane before finally looking down at the little girl. I had to admit, with how Sam looked like when he was younger, this girl was his daughter.

Her wavy brown hair had a few butterfly clips in it that I knew were jabbing Sam in the jaw. Her hazel eyes were staring at me curiously from behind Sam's shoulder. Shy, got that from Sam too.

She was wearing a weird neon pink skirt and black T-shirt along with a pair of white cowboy boots. It was lucky that she was so young and probably picked the outfit out herself.

"I'll get her bag," Sara said going back inside.

"Thank you," Sam said called out, "Leyna, this is your Uncle Dean. Can you say hi?"

Leyna's eyes widened slightly at that and for a moment I swore she was going to refuse. That was until she slowly turned to me and muttered a 'hi' so low I wondered if I imagined it.

"Hey," I said nodding back.

"Here you go, Sam," Sara said coming out with a Yoshi shaped backpack, "Leyna had a small fruit salad, I made sure there were no apples, about an hour ago. She hasn't taken a nap yet though."

"Thank you, Sara. I probably won't drop Leyna off tomorrow. I'll call you next time I need you to watch her. Have a good day."

Sam turned away from Sara and slowly made his way back to the car. Opening the backseat he slipped Leyna into a car seat, which I somehow hadn't noticed before, before looking back at me.

"Dude?" I said staring at him.

"Leyna will go down for her nap in about half an hour," Sam said shrugging, "Can we wait until then?"

Sighing I nodded my head and got into the passengers' seat. My eyes instantly went to the rearview mirror to see what Leyna was doing. She was simply digging through that Yoshi bag of hers.

"Daddy?" Leyna said her voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Sam asked strapping himself in before turning back to look at his daughter.

Shyly the little girl, my niece, handed Sam a piece of paper. I couldn't see what it was, but by the smile that came to my little brother's lips I knew that it was something he already loved.

"It's a puppy," Sam said showing the picture to me.

"It's you," Leyna said suddenly very excited, "Daddy puppy!"

Sam let out a soft laugh his eyes filled with a happiness that I hadn't seen in a long time. Even I couldn't help but smile slightly at that. I always did say that Sam looked like a puppy.

I had never really wondered what Sam would be like if he was a parent. It was a hard thing to see when you thought that your life was going to be ruled by hunting. That hunting was all you'd ever do.

Now I was watching this and I was proud. Sam was a good Father. And from what I was seeing Leyna seemed to love him. Yeah, I was defiantly proud of my little brother right now.

We pulled into an apartment complex a moment later and Sam took Leyna out of her car seat. The young girl was already yawning softly as she curled herself into Sam's chest.

"Go to sleep, Baby," Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Don't want to," Leyna said yawning.

Sam gave her a confused look. Seemed like it was weird for Leyna not to want to take her nap. Now that was defiantly not something she got from Sam. It was a war to get him to do a lot of things when he was younger.

Taking a bath, taking a nap, or getting a hair cut. It was a chore to get him to do any of those things. At least it was if you didn't know the games that I made up to distract him.

"Meet Uncle De," Leyna said her eyes slipping shut.


	2. Chapter 2

A little cuteness. Papa!Sam. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"What happened, Sam?" Dean asked a few minutes after Leyna fell asleep, "How do you have a daughter?"

"Well, you see when a man and a woman are attracted to each other sexually," I started to say with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes at me when I said that. What else was I supposed to say though. 'Hey Dean, when I didn't have a soul I knocked up this chick and now I have a kid'? Yeah, that would go over well.

That was the truth though. And for the longest time I even remember the woman that laid before me explaining how Leyna was my daughter and that she just couldn't take care of her.

Now I was taking care of my daughter and I was happy about it. I was glad that I had someone to take care of. To call family. Though I had wished that I could do something to get Dean out of Purgatory.

I couldn't though. There was no way that I was going to force my daughter into the same life that I had been in. I just hoped that Dean understood why I did everything I did.

"Soulless," I said shrugging.

"Damn it, Sam," Dean said shaking his head.

I wanted to explain what happened, but before I could even open my mouth I heard Leyna let out a soft noise. Instantly I turned to my daughter wondering what exactly was going on.

"She's dreaming, Sam," Dean said with a soft groan, "She's fine."

"How do you know?" I asked my eyes never leaving Leyna.

"Just like I know as soon as she wakes up she's going to want something to drink. Juice, most likely apple. You used to do it all the time too."

Turning towards Dean I couldn't help but stare at him. I knew that he took care of me as a kid, but to have him be that specific and to do it that quickly was…It was something I hadn't expected.

Dean's job was to take care of me and I loved that, but before now I had never really thought about what that meant. Now I was seeing him as that 'big brother' person everyone said he was.

"Dean," I said staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked looking between me and Leyna.

"You…Sorry. I never really thought about you that way. As a Father figure. Not that you weren't my Father figure, but I guess…"

"Sam, breathe. I know what you mean."

Nodding my head I sat on Leyna's bed and looked down at her. I had been so worried when I first starting taking care of her that I wouldn't be a good father since my Dad wasn't all that good.

Now I knew that I just had to be like Dean. Though with what Dean had done within ten minutes of knowing her and her being asleep I wasn't so sure I would be able to.

"Don't do that, Sam," Dean said firmly, "You'll be fine."

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him, "As good as you?"

* * *

RodneyisGodney: I hope it works out well. Not very long, but I still think it turned out good.


	3. Chapter 3

A little cuteness. Papa!Sam. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Uncle De," Leyna said staring up at me.

Sam had gone to the store a little while ago to pick up some things for Leyna and wouldn't be back for at least another half hour. It had taken a few minutes until to convince him to go, but he left Leyna with me.

"Hey," I said kneeling in front of her, "What's up?"

"With angel," Leyna said cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

"You. With angel."

"Your Daddy said I was with angels?"

"No, with angel. With Cass."

My heart almost stopped when she said that. Sam felt the need to tell his daughter that I was with an angel. With Castiel. I wondered what else he had told her about ours lives.

Sighing I lifted Leyna in my arms and held her close to me. The last piece of innocence that I would ever see in the world. I hoped that it, that she, was going to stay that way.

"Pretty eyes," Leyna said softly, "Pretty."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "They're almost like yours."

Leyna's eyes widened when I said that. She reached up ready to poke her eye only to have me catch her hand first. No way was I going to let her get hurt when I was watching her.

Slowly standing up I made my way into the bathroom. If she wanted to compare our eyes then I was going to show her them. I wondered what she was going to say when she saw them.

"See," I said standing in front of the mirror, "They're almost exactly the same."

"Yours," Leyna said reaching forward, "Better."

"You like mine better?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Leyna placed her hands on the mirror and lips pressed together like she was thinking. Leave it to Sam to have a three year old child that loved to think as much as he did.

I wasn't really sure that was a good thing though. Sam was a child that thought and that just lead to more fighting and Leyna did already seem a lot like Sam was at that age.

"Story," Leyna said staring at me.

"My eyes are stories," I said nodding, "Alright, how about I tell you a story then?"

Leyna's eyes widened once more as she spun around. Alright, she really seemed to like the idea of me telling her a story. That was not something she got from Sam. He just wanted to spend time together.

"What do you want the story to be about?" I asked taking her into the living room.

"Angels," Leyna said nodding, "War-Warri…"

"Warriors. Your Daddy told you Angels are Warriors?"

Leyna nodded her head quickly and situated herself on my lap when I sat on the couch. If she knew that Angels were Warriors…What had Sam been telling her about the past?

"Do you have a favorite Angel?" I asked calmly.

"Gabe!" Leyna said bouncing, "Cass! Daddy name me after Cass!"

I gave Leyna a confused look when she said that. Leyna wasn't even close to be named after Castiel. So what did he mean when he named her after him? Did she misunderstand him?

That wasn't all that hard. Sam always ended up hearing something I never said when we were kids. I actually think it was a game for him after awhile. Not a fun game, but a game none the less.

"Leyna means 'Angel'," Sam said walking into the house with some bags, "I thought it worked out."

"Daddy!" Leyna yelled jumping out of my lap.

"Hey baby," Sam said going into the kitchen, "Help me put everything away?"

Leyna nodded her head quickly and ran into the kitchen. That was my little brother. I didn't need anymore time to figure out that he loved that little girl and she loved him.

Standing up I followed them into the kitchen. I doubted that I was going to be much help to them, but it was nice to be part of a 'normal' family. As normal as we could get at least.

"Uncle De?" Leyna said dragging a chair to the counter, "Story?"

"I was just about to tell her about the time I was trapped in a repeating day," Sam said turning and staring at me.

It was an odd place to start considering I died for a months before Sam figured out what was going on, but if that's what he was going to talk about. A toned down version of course.

Shrugging my shoulders I started to tell Leyna the story. I watched as the two of them put things away for awhile before Leyna gave up on it. She moved quickly so she was sitting on the ground in front of me just listening.

I was surprised when she did that. I hadn't had someone simply listen to me like this in awhile. It was like she was hanging on every single one of my words. It was a good feeling to have.

"Again," Leyna said bouncing.

"No," Sam said laughing, "We're going to eat dinner and then we're going to…"

"Shower!"

"Shower. That's right. After that maybe if you ask nicely Uncle Dean will read you your bedtime story."

Leyna turned to me and gave me the most pathetic puppy-dog pout I had ever seen. Oh, if she didn't already look like Sam this would have told me they were related. There was no way.

"I'll read to you," I said nodding, "Now go."

Leyna let out a soft scream and ran into the bathroom. That was another thing she wasn't like Sam in. Sam hated bath time. It was good to know she didn't. That would have taken forever.

"Thank you, Dean," Sam said smiling, "She really loves you."

* * *

RodneyIsGodney: There are four chapters all together. So, only one more after this. I hope you continue to like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A little cuteness. Papa!Sam. I own nothing. Review!

* * *

"Sam," Castiel said nodding at me, "Hello."

As I stared at the angel I wondered exactly what I was supposed to think. Dean said Castiel didn't get out of Purgatory and here he was in front of me. Oh, this wasn't going to end well.

It wasn't until Cass came out of the bathroom that I got a chance though. Introducing Leyna and Cass was going to be hard. I just hoped that he would be okay with what would happen.

"Cass," I said after a few moments, "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Castiel said turning to me.

Smiling slightly I motioned for him to follow me. It was already late and Leyna was fast asleep, but we had to leave anyway, something I was dreading on doing. I didn't want to bring her into this life.

"I want you to meet someone," I said outside Leyna's door, "You know Leyna means 'angel'?"

Cass stared at me calmly, but not understanding. Now that I was looking at him I wasn't sure I understood either. It would have made sense to name Leyna after Dean or our parents, but I chose Castiel.

The angel was a good person though. If that made sense. He never saw me as the abomination I am or anything like that. He just saw me as Sam and he tried to help me, save me.

"In German," Castiel said after a moment of silence, "Little angel. It is a beautiful name. Why are you telling me this?"

"This is Leyna," I said opening the door, "My daughter."

Leyna laid there fast asleep in her bed, a small winged puppy in her arms. She had named him Gabriel since I had already told her I named her after Castiel. She loved that puppy.

"She's going to love meeting you," I said softly, "She's always wanted to."

"You have told her about me?" Castiel asked looking at me.

"I made sure the meaning of her name was angel because of you. I know it's odd, being the abomination and all, but…"

Castiel slowly moved forward into Leyna's room until he was standing above her. His hand was placed ever so gently on her shoulder causing her to move so she was facing us.

I watched them for a moment before slowly making my way into the room myself. After they disappeared I never thought I'd see Cass or Dean again. Now I couldn't be happier that I was wrong.

Leyna loved Dean already and she was going to love Cass when she met him. It was weird, but it wasn't until now that I was starting to think of the little family I had as being complete.

Of course, Dean being gone made sense, but Cass? I had no idea when Castiel became part of my family. Still I had to admit I was glad that he was. It was nice to think of him that way.

"Leyna," Castiel said not looking away from her, "She is beautiful, Sam. The little angel."

* * *

FireChildSlytherin5: I'm glad you thought it was cute. I hope you like the ending!

* * *

The End!


End file.
